Pixie Dust
by TA Maxwell
Summary: While traveling with Gimli after the One Ring is destroyed, Legolas is rudely awoken by a stranger pulling on his hair. Gimli quickly befriends the playful Pixie, but can Gliowien get Legolas to forget the hair pulling incident and let her come along?
1. Chapter 1 Pixies

Salutations, readers! As a preliminary warning, this is my first Lord of the Rings fanfic. It's also an original character fic which I created in return for a friend admitting her obsession with the blond elf. However, I do –not– allow myself to write Mary Sue original characters. So don't go thinking this one is. Hope you like it!! 

It was a warm morning, the temperature revealing Middle Earth was on the verge of the spring season. A single winter had come and gone since the One Ring had been destroyed. Now Legolas and Gimli were traveling together in an attempt to get along, even though Legolas had to stop every now and then to let the dwarf catch up. Now, there was none of that. Now was a time for sleeping, getting in a few minutes more rest before facing the new day. The ground under Legolas was soft, new grass, perfect for just five more minutes rest. Unfortunately, something would not let him receive that rest.

A light pain shot through his head, making the blond elf wince and shoot into a sitting position. 

"What was that?" he muttered to no one in particular. Of course, what else can one say when they find their hair pulled and can find no cause? Another tug followed the first, followed immediately by a third. Legolas whipped his head around, half expecting to see an orc, mesmerized by the loveliness that was his hair. Instead, his elven ears detected a faint squeak of surprise. Blinking, he reached over to behind his head and ran the hand down his hair until he touched –something–. Quickly, he grasped the –thing- that dared mess around with his hair and pulled it in front of his face. 

"LEMME GO YOU BIG BLONDIE!!"

Legolas blinked again. In his hand he was holding a small feminine creature, a pixie to be exact, by a wing. 

"Well, this is certainly a rare occurrence," Legolas muttered. "I was under the impression pixies were non-social creatures."

"Generally we are," the pixie crossed her arms, "and if you don't let go of my wings in five seconds I'll show you why, too."

Not flinching, Legolas released the small winged girl.

"Before you flutter off, would you tell me why exactly you were pulling on my hair?"

The pixie grinned, flittering in the air.

"It's pretty hair."

"But that doesn't explain why you were messing with it."

"How many times a day do you wash it to keep it so shiny?"

The look on the elf's face clearly said he thought the little one was mad.

"I wash it whenever I get a chance too."

"Keep it down, elf!" Gimli grumbled, pulling his blanket over his head. 

"It's rude to sleep when there's a visitor, Gimli." 

There was a slight pause before the dwarf sat up, blinking sleepily as he looked around for the guest Legolas spoke of.

"Over here, dwarf-boy!" the pixie fluttered over Legolas's head. Gimli's eyes widened.

"Well I'll be. Don't see many pixies hoverin around in the open."

"We like to keep to ourselves," she chuckled, flying in a circle. "I'm Gliowien. Who are you?"

"Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood."

"Gimli, son of Gloin, at your service."

Gliowien grinned, ceasing her fluttering and landing on a leaf of a nearby bush.

"I know those names. You two were members of the Fellowship bent on destroying the One Ring and saving Middle Earth, weren't you?"

Gimli blinked in surprise.

"I'm amazed a pixie would keep up with current events, seeing your type didn't even bother to join the war against the orcs."

"At sizes like this, you think we can battle?" Gliowien placed her hands on her hips. 

"I suppose not."

"You've yet to explain why you were pulling my hair," Legolas crossed his arms defiantly. Gliowien grinned widely. Unexpectedly, she hopped off the leaf and zoomed over to his head, ducking into his hair. Legolas squeaked.

"Get out of there!"

"Dun wanna!" 

For the second time, the blond elf prince was forced to reach undignifiedly around his head to try and remove the pixie. However, Gliowien knew what to watch for this time, and dodged to a lower area in his hair.

"Are you trying to make me look like a fool?!" he exclaimed, trying once again to grasp her. Gimli was resorting to fits of chuckles watching his traveling partner fail at catching the small female. This time she moved up to near the back of his head. The result? Legolas smacking himself there. Gliowien agilely zipped to next to Gimli as Legolas glared.

"Calm, sir Elf," Gimli chuckled. "Sprightly one, isn't she?"

"An annoyance if I've ever seen one."

"The only annoyance I see here is one with pointed ears."

Legolas glared.

"I thought we had a truce!"

"We do. I haven't said anything for at least a month about your being an elf. Now, little one, ya said your name's…"

"Gliowien! Daughter of Tharandil, advisor to the pixie queen." She curtseyed, hovering in the air in front of Gimli.

"Well, Gliowien, you planning on returning home soon?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Gimli, what are you-"

"I dunno. If something more interesting comes up I might not. It gets boring in Mirandell."

Gimli grinned.

"Well then, would ya like to come traveling with us? I certainly wouldn't mind another companion for when his pointy eared majesty is pouting and not in a mood for speaking."

"I do not pout!"

"Whenever I get my way you throw a hissy fit!"

Gliowien blinked, then beamed.

"I'd love too!"

Legolas's eyes narrowed.

"I have my say in this too, Gimli, and I say we have enough trouble getting around with you being as slow as you are."

"I'm going to ignore that, elf. The little lady wants to come, so she's coming."

"I don't approve."

Gliowien's bottom lip trembled slightly.

"Why? D-don't you like me? I didn't mean to pull your hair. I just thought it was pretty. I…I won't come along if you hate me and don't want me to…"

Gimli glanced sorrowfully at the pixie, then turned to glare angrily at Legolas. The elf prince was taken aback. There was no way out of this one but the obvious. Surrendering, he sighed.

"Fine. You can come along."

Immediately, Gliowien turned to all smiles.

"Thank yoooouuu!!" 

Zooming over to him, the pixie girl quickly kissed his cheek before starting a small celebratory dance. Legolas hung his head and sighed.

_What in the names of the gods above am I getting myself into?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued whether you find it to your liking or not. This is mainly for my friend, who is a very very great friend. ^^

~TA Maxwell~


	2. Chapter 2 Breaking The Ice

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pixie Dust, Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gimli, MUST we bring her along?" Legolas grumbled, arms crossed over his chest in a definite defiant pout. They'd already been waiting an hour for the pixie girl Gliowien to show up with the supplies she swore she couldn't travel without. 

                "You agreed. And before you say anything, we're not leaving before she gets back."  
                "I had no such thing planned," the elf shot back, avoiding eye contact with the dwarf. Gimli chuckled.

                "You know you were thinking of it. Don't go off and pout before the little one gets back."

                "I do not pout!!" Legolas returned the third time of the hour.

                "Oh sure. Then all the times when you mysteriously vanish when ya don't get your way you're off petting your kitten."  
                Legolas blinked.

                "I have no kitten nor have I seen one in many days."

                "Never helped yourself before?"

                "Not that I'm aware of."  
                "Do you have any idea of what I'm talkin about?"

                Legolas shook his head, his blonde hair miraculously staying in perfect place. Gimli sighed.

                "Elf, you need to get yourself a woman."

                "What's that about a woman?" Gliowien flew out from the trees to land on Legolas's head. In her arms she carried a long wrapped cloth.

                "We were just speaking on the-"

                "Nothing of your business. Did you take so long just to get that one object?" Legolas raised an eyebrow as he removed her from his head. Gliowien nodded.

                "My brother hid it from me, and I wasn't leaving without it. Gotta have my baby."

                "What is it, may I ask?" Gimli inquired, intrigued. The wrapped object was about half the length of Gliowien's height, and very thin. Gliowien grinned mischievously.

                "You'll see eventually. For now, I didn't want to leave it there with my family. My brother would hurt it."

                "So it's something that can feel pain?" Legolas asked.

                "Is this that game where you ask twenty questions to find out something? I'm not telling."   

                Legolas sighed as the small girl resumed hovering in the air. Under the cloth, in the sunlight, he caught a glimpse of something gleaming. However, before he could inquire about it, Gliowien held in out in front of her. Light blue bubbles began to swirl around the object, slowly at first, and then faster, until it seemed as it the entire cloth was surrounded by the bubbles. And then, it was gone. Gimli and Legolas watched in awe as she lowered herself to their levels again, the looks on their faces not unnoticed by her.

                "What?" she asked, confused at fading amazement. "You mean you've never seen pixie magic before?"

                "We've never seen a pixie before. We can let you answer that for yourself," Legolas responded idly. Gimli simply shook his head.

                "What did you do with it? Things don't just…vanish like that, as far as I am aware," Gimli commented. Gliowien beamed with pride.

                "Pixie magic allows us to store things in an alternate plain of existence. When we need it again, we can just summon it back with a word only we know. We also have the ability to change our size if we wish. That's how we walk among humans when we want to get out, but not many of us ever bother." As to demonstrate, the pixie held one hand in front of her. From it swarmed the same bubbles from before, this time swirling around her. When Gliowien was completely hidden by the bubbles, they flashed a brilliant bright light, momentarily blinding the elf and dwarf. As their eyesight cleared, they spied Gliowien. Now she stood taller than Gimli, and only a few inches shorter than Legolas. Her wings were visibly like those of a dragonfly, clear and slender. These she folded against her back.

                "See?"

                "I do see. This will certainly make traveling easier. We won't have to worry about you getting lost or falling behind," Gimli nodded approvingly. Gliowien blinked innocently.

                "I...wasn't planning on staying like this-"

                "He's right. And if we run into any threats you'll be able to defend yourself better," Legolas agreed.

                "But I-"

                "End of discussion, you'll stay like this."

                Gliowien clenched her fists, glaring at the blond elf prince.

                "And what makes you think you can order me around, Blondie?"

                Legolas was taken aback.

                "Blondie?! My hair is not blond, it's-"

                "Blond. Quite blond, Legolas," Gimli grinned widely through his beard. 

                "Golden white!"

                "Blond!" the two chimed in together, laughing as the elf began to take deep breaths to calm himself. Gliowien's laugh converted to a giggle.

                "Aww, calm down Legsie. I'm just joking with you. But your hair _is_ blond." The Pixie girl held out her hand again, the blue bubbles quickly swirling around her. Another flash later, and she was fluttering in the air, once again palm-sized. Gimli sighed at her return to her normal state.

                "Little one, we're going to be having some traveling difficulties with you so small."

                "I'll be fine!" Gliowien chanted with an air of childish knowledge. Then she grinned. "I'll be just fine as long as I can hold onto Legolas' hair during the trip." 

                Legolas groaned softly.

                "WHY must it be MY hair?" he inquired, not willing to give up yet. Gliowien flitted around them, grinning mischievously.

                "Because Gimli's hair smells like coal. Yours smells like strawberries and it's easier to hold onto. Gimli's is scratchy."

                Gimli blinked in confusion.

                "How do you know that?" 

                "I accidentally ran into it when I was-"

                Gliowien paused here, a frightened look overcoming her face. Legolas raised an eyebrow.

                "Yes, when you were…?" he added, waiting for her to finish. Gliowien laughed nervously.

                "Nothing! It's nothing! I think we should get moving, get on the road and all that stuff! There are a lot of things around here that don't like pixies too much."

                "I concur," Legolas muttered under his breath. Neither Gliowien nor Gimli seemed to hear him.

                "Getting a move on sounds right fine for me! Let's go, Legolas."

                Gimli turned and began to head across the plain parallel to Gliowien's forest home. With no choice, Legolas followed, feeling Gliowien latch herself onto his shoulder.

                "So where're we going?" she asked with all the innocence of a youth. Legolas didn't look at her when he replied, "The caves of Helm's Deep. They're supposed to be beautiful when you get to the depths of them."

                "I see…" Thoughtful for a moment, she hopped off his shoulder and fluttered alongside him.  Within moment she was falling behind. The pixie squeaked, and with a burst of energy flew forwards enough to grab onto the end of Legolas' hair. The elf cringed as his hair was pulled by the tiny girl as she climbed up to his shoulder again.

                "Sorry, guess I can't keep up just by flying."

                "Why can't you be normal sized?" he asked her harrowingly.

                "Why can't you be civil to someone smaller than you?" she shot back. "You haven't had anything nice to say to me since I met you." Without waiting for reply, noticing that Gimli was falling behind him as she had, Gliowien hopped off his shoulder and came to fluttering beside the dwarf.

                "Can I ask ya something, Gimli?" 

                "I believe you just did, Gliowien," he chuckled. "Feel free to ask whatever you want."

                Gliowien smiled at the dwarf's kind voice.

                "All right. What happened to the others from the Fellowship?"

                There was a moment of silence from all until Legolas spoke up, his voice soft now.

                "Gandalf and Boromir both were killed during our quest, although Gandalf returned to us. Frodo, Sam, Pippen, Merry, and Aragorn…well the last time we saw them-" Here, he chuckled. "You tell her Gimli."

                Gimli smiled widely with the memory.

                "We were heading to the Shire where the Hobbits lived, just to see how they were all faring, and found them being chased, as well as Aragorn-"

                "It was one year after we defeated Sauron and we were going to spend the day together reminiscing. We had all agreed to meet at the Shire seeing four of the Fellowship already lived there," Legolas added.

                "Yes…we found all of them being chased by females in strangest clothing calling incantations I've never heard, like 'Marry me, Viggo!' and 'Don't run, Billy!' No idea who or what the spells were directed at, but needless to say Legolas and myself didn't stay very long after that sight." 

                Gliowien paused, taking in their words. Within moments, though, she was in a fit of laughter.

                "I wish I could have seen that!" she exclaimed through tears running down her cheeks. 

                "Gliowien!" 

                The call echoed through the woods, a quiet call, but it had been there. Quickly, Gliowien's laughter stopped. A second time, her name was called from the forest. Gliowien squeaked softly and bolted to hide in Legolas' hair. Moments later, from the forest came another pixie, younger than Gliowien, his clothing torn and something silver trickling from his shoulder. He hovered in front of the travelers for only a moment before his wings gave way sending him plummeting to the ground. A gasp emitted from the elf's hair, and Gliowien shot out towards the fallen comrade.

                "Lanoleth," she whispered and she knelt next to the small boy. Legolas and Gimli stood, unsure of what to do in the odd situation.  Gliowien then took over.

                "Will one of you two get off your lazy behinds and come help my brother?! He's hurt!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FINALLY, here's chapter two!         


End file.
